


Bromance

by thiswasadare (qwerkywriter)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bromance, Cuddling, Gen, I wrote this years ago, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Power Outage, Scared Dan, Thunder and Lightning, phil is nice, platonic, small dan, the end is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerkywriter/pseuds/thiswasadare
Summary: Dan is home alone when the power goes out and basically get's really scared.(I wrote this when I was a freshman have pity on my bad writing, I didn't even edit this)





	Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't know anything about formatting and the italics were not working and the indents/paragraphs are really wonky, sorry if the skips are really weird because of that.

“Phhiilllll,” Dan called from the couch in his “browsing position” of their shared apartment. “PHIILLL.”

Dan heard the approaching footsteps of his best friend. His head popped out from behind the wall the couch rested on.

“What Dan?” Phil sounded slightly annoyed. “Can’t you actually get up off the couch instead of making me come?”

“But it’s sooo much effort,” Dan whined, then sobered up. “When and what are we eating, unless we’re just gnawing at unopened packages of frozen peas.”

“I dunno,” Phil scratched the back of his head in thought. “I could always just go and get some frozen pizzas or something at the grocery store. But it’s raining.”

Dan looked out the window and saw rain sliding against the window and a flash of lightning.

“Oh look at that,” He turned to Phil. “Pizza is good.”

“You want me to go by myself don’t you,” Phil figured.

“Yep. By the way, don’t call me; phone’s dead.” Dan scrolled on his computer.

“Why don’t you just charge it?” Phil’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Because…” Dan searched for an excuse, “The table’s too far away.” He pointed to the lampstand not four feet away on the other side of the couch.

Phil sighed and shook his head in a ‘what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you’ manner. He held his hand out for the phone which Dan pulled out of his back pocket in a practiced motion and tossed it underhand to an unsuspecting Phil. Phil attempted to catch it, but it slipped through his fingers, landing on the floor with a thump. His cheeks turned slightly red and a smile of embarrassment touched his lips as he quickly picked it up and plugged it into a charger while Dan laughed.

“Nice catch Phillip,” Dan remarked.

“You know I’m not good at catching moving objects,” Phil defended himself quickly.He then went to his room to get a jumper since it was cold out, keys, phone, and then went to Dan’s room to steal a few pounds from his wallet to pay for the pizzas. _Pfft. Joke’s on Dan,_ Phil thought as he slipped the money into his pocket in his ( very weak) attempt of payback. He then returned to the couch with Dan in his “browsing position”.

“I’m going,” he told Dan. “Call if you want me to get anything else, I should be back in about thirty minutes.”

“Allright,” Dan’s head moved in the direction of Phil, but his eyes stayed glued to the computer.

Phil closed and locked the door behind himself, then walked down to his car. He started it then pulled out of the parking lot to the nearest supermarket.Dan on the other hand, was still on the couch, listening to the car engine come to life, then fading away. He sighed and listened to silence. Five seconds later, Dan got up to get his headphones to escape the eerie silence of the now quiet apartment. He flicked on all the lights as he went, trying not to check the unsuspecting mirror to see if his reflection was trying to kill him or was doing something it shouldn’t.

When he reached his room, he searched a moment for the headphones, then looked at his nightstand where his wallet lay opened. he looked to the right, then left to see if something or someone was in his room. He then closed the door to his dresser, then bolted out of his room, not bothering to turn off the lights in his wake. He reached the couch in a matter of seconds, then flopped down and caught his breath. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and he could feel his pulse trying to break free of his neck.

He plugged in his headphones to his computer and began to listen to music, his eyes flicking away from the computer every now and then to check the room. His computer made a noise, and then a pop-up appeared: Low Power (7%).

He checked over the sides of the couch with the computer still on his stomach, then in the small bin under the lamp table for his computer charger, but he wasn’t going to go near that mess.

_Must be in my room,_ Dan thought, _Is it worth it?_ He peered down the long hallway. _Nope,_ He turned off the computer. _Time to play some Halo,_ he thought to himself as he stood up to grab a controller and the TV remote. _Nice and loud. _He turned the TV on, went to the game input, and started up his game. _Phil, you better get home quick, I’m losing my head.___

____

He chose a character and began the game when a loud, sharp click filled the apartment and was plunged into darkness.

_WHAT THE-_ , Dan saw a huge flash of lightning along with a loud clap of thunder following, and suddenly, the sound of the rain seemed to be a thousand times louder than it had been before.

Dan’s imagination started to work, despite his attempts to block his mind from thinking of darkness.The horrifying ideas of paranormal figures attacking him seeped deep into his mind’s eye and made his heart beat harder.

He curled into a ball, right there on the couch. He looked up from his knees cautiously and saw the television, bending the room on its screen and seeming blacker than black. Dan found his eyes glued to the screen, looking for - no - expecting something to happen. To see something in the reflection of the screen, for the screen to come alive, to see some sort of rendition of _The Ring_ , with the demonic child Samara herself crawling out of the tv and sending him to an early grave.

Dan hated that he always ended up scaring himself so horribly by his wonderful and terrible imagination. Every single scary thing he could think of was suddenly resurfacing in every way imaginable. He was so afraid.

And Phil wasn’t there to help him get through. Phil knew that Dan was afraid of the dark, and whenever Dan needed Phil the most, he was there. To help Dan get through whatever it was. Phil was Dan’s best friend in the world, nothing could replace the annoying and strange Phil.

When he had the occasional nightmare, he would flick the light on, and not five minutes later, Phil would magically appear, and break the terrifying silence that filled the room and paralyzed Dan with fear.

And Phil would say something stupid or do something stupid that would make Dan laugh. And Phil would sleep there in Dan’s room at the foot of the bed, and he wouldn’t be so terrified.

But Phil was at least ten miles away, not ten feet away. There was no saving grace for Dan now.

_Phil, where are you when I need you? ___

____

 

__

_I wonder if Dan wants soda too,_ Phil thought as he was leaving the supermarket. He had already gotten the pizzas, but was thinking of going back in.

__

_I’ll just call him,_ Phil dialed Dan, but, as expected, he didn’t pick up.

__

_,em >Classic Dan,_ he thought. And slipped his phone back into his pocket. _Better get back, He’ll probably eating something else if he was feeling active enough to walk to the kitchen._ Phil stepped out of the supermarket and saw the rain coming down in sheets. A loud clap of thunder startled him, making him jump.

_Darn._ He thought. He ran [or at least, attempted] to the car and quickly unlocked it.

He moved into the car in a quick motion and fluidly closed the door behind himself while dropping the pizzas in the passenger seat of the car.

 

His hair was dripping wet and his clothes were drenched.

_Looks like I’m taking a shower when I get home._ He started the car and carefully pulled out of the parking lot while turning both the car lights and the windshield wipers on. The roads were slick and, of course, bumper to bumper because of the time of day and the weather. It was taking Phil much longer than he had expected, not that Dan would even notice, he was so bad about the time of day. He just seemed to forget about it. He would stay up too late, or stay on the computer an hour or two longer than he expected, and would almost meet late for anything.

That being said, Dan wasn’t the most unreliable person in the world, and still, he was Phil’s best friend.

Phil made sure to be careful, taking his time to avoid getting hit or hitting another person. He saw the flashing lights of a police car and realized that getting through it would be a nightmare. He turned into a side street and decided to go exploring. Worst case scenario, he would need to call 911 to help him find his way home.

It took him thirty more minutes than he thought it would take him to find the street the apartment complex was on and another ten to find the actual apartment. He parked and quickly made his way inside. In the forty plus minutes that he had been in the car, Phil had dried up pretty well, but in the time it took for him to seek shelter from the car to the inside of the complex, he was mildly wet again.

To his surprise, the entire complex was completely dark. he turned the flashlight on his phone on and made his way up the stairs. Phil was careful so he wouldn’t slip [being as clumsy as he was] and when he finally reached the floor of his and Dan’s apartment, started to look around to see if anyone was there  
.

_What if everyone suddenly disappeared and the power was somehow cut off?_ Phil thought randomly. Hadn’t there been a book about that? He wasn’t sure

.

Feeling too lazy to get his keys, Phil knocked on the door as loudly as he could manage to make sure that Dan heard him. He thought he heard something, and after standing in the hallway for about a minute, assumed that Dan wasn’t going to bother getting the door for him. Phil fished out his keys and jammed the corresponding key into the lock. When he finally opened the door and stepped into the apartment, he saw that it too was completely dark.

A shrill sound came from the living room.

Phil made his way to the kitchen to set the pizzas down on the counter. “Dan?” Phil called.

He heard something again and went to the living room.

What Phil saw shocked him.

Dan was curled up, eyes brimming with tears from fear, his eyes filled with terror.

“Dan!” Phil ran over to him.

Dan flinched and made another sound.

“Dan, are you okay?” Phil asked him.

Dan shook his head vigorously.

“What happened?” Phil was seriously concerned. Dan hated the dark. No wonder he was like this.

Dan didn’t respond.

Phil set his phone face down on the carpet and then sat on the couch and hugged Dan. He eventually returned the hug, curling towards Phil’s body for protection. Phil though he felt his jumper become slightly damper, but that must have been his imagination. He rubbed Dan’s back and Dan let out a choked sound.

“What took you so long,” He asked bitterly, his voice high. He sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

“Traffic was horrid,” Phil said plainly. “What happened?”

“The power went out,” Dan’s voice was muffled.

“Guess we’re not eating those pizzas tonight,” Phil said with a melancholy tone.  
Then to his surprise, Dan let loose a laugh. He sounded slightly insane, but Phil knew it was from relief.

“Why do you always say the stupidest things?” Dan laughed into Phil’s jumper.

“Because I’m special!” Phil defended himself lamely.

Dan began to laugh harder, he released himself from the embrace and Phil could just barely see Dan’s expression; he was laughing so hard, but tears were trapped in his eyelashes.

“Dan, you’re so weird,” Phil felt laughter bubbling in his throat. And a moment later, began to laugh with him.

Dan’s head fell on Phil’s chest and he started to cry.

“Dan, what is it?” he heard Dan crying.

“I’m just relieved, that’s all,” Dan responded. A long silence followed.

“I think we’ll just stay here for the night,” Phil said softly.

Dan nodded in agreement.

Phil picked up his phone and turned the flashlight off, while Dan curled close to Phil.

Phil kept his back to Dan but stayed close to his friend.

Dan eventually fell asleep, most likely worn out from his hour of absolute fear.

Phil on the other hand, was wide awake, he looked at his best friend over his shoulder and could have laughed at how defenseless he looked, especially since he was just scared out of his wits and now sleeping and clinging almost desperately to Phil’s jumper. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing and listening to the rain and thunder. And eventually, Phil fell asleep too.

 

That morning, Dan woke up and turned.

And fell off the couch.

“Sh-” he landed on the ground with a thump, startling Phil, who rubbed his eyes and then saw Dan on the floor.

“What are you doing on the floor?” He asked.

“I fell, isn’t that much obvious?” Dan slowly got up and then flopped back on the couch on the opposite side of the couch of Phil. Phil pulled his feet back in the nick of time as Dan would have sat on Phil’s feet had he not moved them.

“I’ll get to making breakfast,” Phil said and stood up. Just then, Dan’s stomach growled.

“Fantastic,” Dan exclaimed.

“I’m eating your cereal,” Phil smirked.

“You better not.”

Phil scampered to the kitchen and quickly poured cereal into two bowls along with milk.  
He returned with two bowls and two spoons and sat beside Dan, handing him a bowl and spoon.

“Thanks, Phil- wait - is that my cereal?” A guilty expression was engrained on Phil’s face.  
“Maybe,” He ate a mouthful of Dan’s cereal.

“Phil, how many times do I have to tell you not to eat my cereal?” Dan couldn’t believe Phil.

“Because you cereal is good!”

“It’s just cornflakes!”

“But their magical, it’s like a wizard casts a magic spell on your cereal!”

“The. . . cereal cabinet wizard.”

“Yes.”

Dan shook his head at Phil and took the other bowl of cereal.

Dan and Phil sat together on the couch and watched mindless TV for the rest of the morning. Dan was relieved that Phil was there to be with him, even if he showed up late when he needed him. At least he showed up. If he hadn’t, Dan may not have made it through the night. Dan didn’t know what he would do without his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!  
> Sorry it was kind of meh.


End file.
